Moments of Bliss
by The Pootamis
Summary: It was these moments that he felt on top of the world. Felt like he could take on a hundred Cells and come out victorious. And he knew the reason why. This teal eyed beauty that he would always find himself waking up to every single morning.


It was these moments that he loves the most. These small moments of peace. These small moments when he didn't have to fight. Didn't have to study to live up to such high expectations of him. Just moments that he could lay there staring at her. This blonde beauty resting by his side still fast asleep. A sight that he has woken up to every single morning since the defeat of Cell. Mornings that have always started out right for him since that day. Moments when the first moment he would waken he would find himself feeling at peace. Feeling so calm and collected feeling as though he could take on the world. Such a feeling that he never wanted to end. And lucky for him then that it wouldn't. She is his. That is what she had told him on that very first morning. Such a statement that had shocked him to his very core but a statement that deep inside had made him feel truly happy for the first time.

Such happiness that he can feel now as his hand silently reaches over to tuck a loose piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear causing her lips to curl up into a smile. A smile that he can't help but return before his fingers gently thread through her hair. His dream girl. A statement that he could scream out to the world now. A statement that he had learned to be true just mere months after her arrival here. Yes she is an android. Not considered to be a human but that didn't matter to him. It wasn't her fault that Dr Gero had turned her into one. Even so he wouldn't change a single thing about her. How her eyes would light up whenever she sees a clothing design that she likes. Even if it would take countless hours of shopping around that he would have to endure. Loves how whitty she can be when she wants to. Some would call it being stubborn. Some would even go as far as calling her a wise ass. But he wouldn't. It was just the way she is.

A woman whose eyes lids slowly open revealing a pair of tired teal eyes looking straight at him before her lips slowly curl upward. These lips that are suddenly latched to his own bringing him into a deep kiss that he can't help but return as slowly his arms come to circle around her waist and play with the ends of her sweatpants. So far as far as they've gotten in their relationship. A relationship that has slowly evolved over the years with only age stopping them from taking the next step forward. That had been the agreement long ago allowing her to stay here in this hut. An agreement that she has kept her end of the bargain just counting down the days until she would be able to do whatever she pleases with the man holding her close to his chest.

* * *

Dodging an incoming punch coming to his right vanishing quickly with a blink of an eye only to end up right behind her instantly as he throws a punch of his own that he can only feel being blocked easily when she snaps her forearm up suddenly Gohan leaps back across the grass and gets into his fighting stance just as he sees her lowering her forearm back down to her side and her teal eyes look over her shoulder towards him with a hint of amusement in them. This was his life now. Who would have thought he would find himself in such a situation now? If anyone was to have told him this seven years ago he would have thought of them to be crazy. To be sparing with an android. An android that was thought of to be a killing machine hellbent on destroying the planet. To have said android as a girlfriend? Who he considered to be the most beautiful woman on the planet with only his aunt Bulma coming behind her.

A woman that right now knows exactly what she is doing. Not just the way that she is attacking him physically but also mentally as well. How she has ditched her jeans for the day for some that are even shorter. These very short jean shorts that just show off her long flawless legs. How her blue vest and black shirt are nowhere in sight in favor of a low cut black shirt with the Capsule Corp logo across her chest showing off her developing abs. A sight that could turn any man's brain into putty. Much like it is doing to him now. How she has mixed in very few punches into this contest and has instead been favoring dishing out kicks instead. Such high kicks that he even avoids now as he barely leans his head back in time to not be struck with a right high kick just watching how might the jeans are to her body. A sight that he could stare at for hours before another kick quickly comes his way causing him to raise up his left forearm arm to block the incoming strike that leaves his arm numb. But that is when finally things take a turn when he feels his right leg being kicked out from under him causing his eyes to widen as he finds himself looking up towards the sky before he lands back first on the grass. A moment that he doesn't have time to ponder on when a body comes to land on top of him straddling his lap and pinning his arms over his head when a pair of teal eyes come into view. Eyes that just stare into his own with nothing but amusement at their change of positions.

" Do you give up?"

Wiggling his right wrist free of her grip gently moving his hand down her side until it finds its intended target as he pats Android 18 on her ass cheek causing the widest of smirks to come across her face before he has a chance to act further Gohan is silenced when he feels her lips on his own once again.

* * *

Rearing back without showing any sort of remorse in a sudden move Android 18 drives her right foot down completely demolishing a detached head causing thousands of metal pieces of shards to go soaring through the air and come crashing all over the mountain scenery that she finds herself standing on.

" Just how many of these things did the old wanker make anyways!?"

Dusting herself off kicking away a loose piece of wire near her feet letting out a frustrated huff turning to look back towards the beheaded body of once another android created by the mad scientist himself without so much as a second thought snapping her left hand forward instantly Android 18 sends a massive energy blast soaring through the air that lands its mark causing a loud dust cloud to form in the air. A dust cloud that after a couple of moments in silence slowly disintegrates revealing nothing more than a crater in its wake. Feeling quite pleased with herself turning her head back forward making sure to keep her eyes peeled for anything not out of the ordinary ascending up into the air being as silent as she can be slowly Android 18 makes her way through the air with her eyes scanning the mountain scenery down below. A rather beautiful mountain scenery. But that didn't matter to her at the moment. She could come back here and admire this place anytime. Right now she has a mission to complete. A mission to destroying the very last of Dr Gero's creations. She had only needed to find them. Something easier said than done. She should know. She is an android afterall. An android whose power levels can't be sensed. An android that can go days even weeks without needing food or water to survive making it almost impossible to be traced. But she would find them. She would find them and destroy every last bit of their hardwear.

* * *

_Ahh. There is nothing quite like this._

And she was right. There was nothing quite like this. How peaceful she feels right now. How this place just brings this calming sensation. A sensation only found here in this neck of the woods. Hidden deep within the mountains a couple of miles away from home. The perfect place to come to clear your thoughts. The perfect place to come to relax. The perfect place to come with her boyfriend. A place that she could just lay back just like she is doing now. Laying back on a towel in nothing but a teal bikini that matches her eyes perfectly just watching her boyfriend and his little brother taking turns jumping off from a ledge into a nearby river as the sound of a waterfall coming from nearby echoes through the air.

Should she be out hunting down the rest of Dr Gero's creations? Perhaps but her search has been in vain so far. None have come up anywhere. None of these so called discarded creations. If they were to turn up and cause havoc somewhere in a nearby city then she would act. But for now all she could do was wait. Wait for them to reveal themselves. All of the information that she has on them is bleek anyways. There has been three more androids created. Three more test subjects just like her. Test subjects that failed to live up to Dr Gero's expectations and discarded away for such failures. Two creations in which have already been taken care of. One by her hand the moment she payed a visit back up into the mountains of once her prison. The other coming at the hands of her twin brother. A destruction that had been a mistake. Turned out to be a blessing in disguise when the foolish android had faced off against Android 17 only to be turned into a pile of scrap metal, leaving only one remaining.

But she wouldn't worry about that right now. Not as her boyfriend fresh from diving into the river slowly swims over towards her with a smile. A smile that she can't help but return as she sits up from her towel as he comes to rest his elbows up against the shore just next to her feet. And just as she sees his hands move up towards her suddenly she sees them stop. Sees his eyes go wide as his eyes become trained to the sky. And just before she has a chance to react suddenly Android 18 feels herself being snatched from her spot and barreling into the water on top of him when he grabs a hold of her and flings himself back before the sound of a loud explosion is heard. An explosion that draws her attention as she emerges out of the water and blows a piece of wet hair behind her ear and glares up towards the sky finding another being hovering high above in the air with her right hand extended. A red haired woman that stares down towards them with an emotionless look across her face. A look that then and there she knew just who exactly is staring down towards them. The missing android. An android that has made her presence felt at the wrong possible time and she would make her pay.

She would make her pay with her life when suddenly she ascends out of the water at high speed with nothing but a cold look across her face as water drips off from her body and down below. Such speed that closes the distance between the two androids rather quickly before with an attack that even surprises the other android instantly Android 18 disappears within a blink of an eye and emerges behind the red haired android delivering a vicious kick that lands clean against the android's back sending them barreling into the forest away from the river. Clutching her hands into tight fists descending down until her feet hit the ground with nothing but a cold look slowly Android 18 stalks her way forward in pursuit of the mysterious android and disappears into the treeline.

Emerging out of the water, hearing the sound of Goten coming to land down by his side just as he is about to race forward intending to follow after them suddenly Gohan is brought to a stop when he feels the ground starting to shake as the sound of a loud crash coming from the forest echoes through the air. A crash followed by another as the trees start to shake. As the ground shakes furiously with each crash making him plant his feet firmly into the ground while his little brother ends up falling back on his ass just staring at the treeline in wonder. But then the shaking comes to a halt. Then the sound of crashes cease to exist leaving nothing but silence. Such silence that makes the two brothers share a quick look before the sound of someone making their way through the treeline makes them turn back towards the edge of the forest finding a rather pleased looking Android 18 making her way forward while she grasps an object firmly in her left hand. An object that draws the brothers attention before each of their eyes widen when they find the detached head of the red haired android firmly into Android 18's left hand.

Hearing the sound of a ding breaking out of his daze looking back up towards his girlfriend finding her merely a few feet away from him just as he feels her left hand coming to rest down on his cheek slowly Gohan gulps his throat.

" Remind me to never piss you off ever again."


End file.
